


(Un)Ordinary Tuesday Night

by ConfusedPewPewPew



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPewPewPew/pseuds/ConfusedPewPewPew
Summary: Beatrice spun around and walked straight out of the room and out of Ava's heart.The door slammed behind her, and Ava felt the jolt as if she'd been shot with a crossbow again. She wished Beatrice was there to tug the arrow out, to hold and heal her. But the door stayed shut. Ava sat there all night. It didn't even creak.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	(Un)Ordinary Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Satan prompted it, Milan gave me a paragraph, I wrote a fic.
> 
> This is just pure angst. Don't expect a happy ending.

It was an ordinary Tuesday night, or so Ava thought. She got home from her job at the gym, dinner was set on the table, her girlfriend was waiting for her. Normal. She didn't see the subtle differences. Beatrice didn't call out to her as soon as she walked through the door, there weren't fresh flowers in the vase in the living room, and most importantly there was a duffel bag packed and sitting next to the door.

As was their routine, they sat down and talked over dinner.

"How was your day?" Ava asked.  
"Good, how about you?"  
"Umm it was good."  
"Is anyone at the law firm giving you trouble, you look tired?"  
Beatrice gave her a tight lipped smile, "I'm fine."  
Ava's face scrunched up, "you don't look fine and you don't sound fine, so what's wrong. Did I forget to take out the trash again? I know you hate it when I do that. Or was it the laundry, I know I suck at chores but I..."  
"I want to break up."

At that moment everything came crashing down. What? Did I hear her correctly? For all Ava knew, everything was fine. They were great at communicating, none of them had cheated, so where was this coming from?

"Bea, where is this coming from? I don't understand."  
"You know why Ava," Beatrice's voice was as cold as it was before they had gotten together.  
"No, I don't! For all I know, we have a healthy and loving relationship!"  
"Teresa."

Suddenly it all made sense. Teresa. Her co-worker at the gym, the woman who was too touchy feely with her. The woman who would constantly flirt with her while she was working. Ava had gotten used to it ever since it started happening, but not Beatrice. There were many fights about her.

"I don't like how close you are to her. She does know that I'm your girlfriend right?"  
"Oh Teresa, she's harmless, she's like this with everyone."  
"Well I don't appreciate her flirting with my girlfriend every two seconds. She acts more like your girlfriend than me, your actual girlfriend. Just tell her to back off a little, that's all I'm asking."

"Oh."  
"I'm breaking up with you and all you say is 'oh.'"  
At some point they had both stood up and Beatrice had her back to the door.

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry that she's an affectionate person? Sorry that she's not away from me for most of the time I'm awake? Sorry that she actually talks to me instead of just giving head nods and hums of agreement? Sorry that when she talks about her family it isn't just about what stocks they bought on Sunday?"

Ava stopped. She had crossed the only line that they had made. At the very beginning of their relationship they drew a line in the sand at family. Both of them had trauma relating to their families. Ava being adopted and Beatrice basically being disowned for being a lesbian. Shit.

All the light left Beatrice's eyes. She completely transformed from the happy woman to the cold calculated robot her parents made her.

Beatrice spun around and walked straight out of the room and out of Ava's heart.

The door slammed behind her, and Ava felt the jolt as if she'd been shot with a crossbow again. She wished Beatrice was there to tug the arrow out, to hold and heal her. But the door stayed shut. Ava sat there all night. It didn't even creak.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What scares me is being alone... Abandoned with no one."  
"But that will never happen. You'd still have me. And I will never leave you."  
"You mean that?"  
"You know I do."

Beatrice had left her. She did the one thing she promised she would never do.

Ava was alone. Sure, she had her friends, but none of them could hold her like Beatrice could. She had gotten used to the holding and the cuddling in the middle of the night, but now it was gone. Nobody was there to hold her through the night. Nobody was there to hold her through her nightmares. The right side of the bed was cold and empty. Just like her heart.

She took off from work for the rest of the week. Because how dare the world go on as normal? How dare the world still spin? How dare it, when the axis that her world spun around was ripped from her life? It wasn't fair that other people's worlds were still in equilibrium, while hers was scorched and frozen at the same time.

When she went back to work on Monday everyone could see that she was different. She no longer smiled at everything and everyone. It seemed like the only expression she could make was a frown. Teresa and Ava were usually attached to the hip, but today they were on opposite sides of the gym. Did Ava and Teresa have a fallout? Was that why?

Ava didn’t speak to anyone that entire day. She brushed off any questions thrown her way. She hadn’t acted this way since she started dating Beatrice. Wait. Beatrice. Oh no. Had they broken up? That’s the only reason she would act this way.  
Once her coworkers realized what had happened, Ava started getting pitying looks. It was even worse than the confused looks from before. The breakup felt more real once other people knew. Before, people would act relatively normal because everything Ava did was confusing, but now, people were tripping over themselves to console her over the heartbreak. It sucked.

Over the course of the week, Ava started sorting through Beatrice’s stuff that she had left in the apartment. The hoodies, the dresses, the t-shirt Ava had bought for her at the beginning of their relationship. Ava would just hold them tightly and try to hold on to the lingering smell of Beatrice. During the night she would wear the clothes to bed in order to have the semblance of Beatrice holding her through her nightmares.

It wasn’t until Friday that she actually cried over Beatrice’s stuff.

Hidden in the back of the closet they shared was a box. It was just an old shoebox, but something led her to opening the box. Inside of it was what seemed like hundreds of their pictures. Pictures of them at the park, pictures of them on their anniversary, pictures of them on their birthdays. Ava started tearing up over the memories that bombarded her from looking at the pictures. That wasn’t what made her cry.

What made her cry was a smaller box. It was a small, black, velvet box. Oh. Oh. Curiosity led her to open that box as well. Inside of it was a beautiful ring. It was a beautiful Luxe Sienna Halo Diamond ring with a platinum band. It was undoubtedly expensive. Her tears started freely falling as she tried on the ring. It was a perfect fit.

Beatrice was going to propose to her. Her Beatrice was going to propose.

At this point Ava’s tears could rival the great flood. If she hadn’t been careless she would have had a fiancée. If she had asked Teresa to back off a little she would still have Beatrice. If she hadn’t been so blind to the way Beatrice felt about Teresa she would still have the love of her life. The what ifs haunted her.

That night she cried herself to sleep wearing Beatrice’s clothes and wearing the engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> The last half is 666 words long, nice. Now that you've read this please don't kill me. Kind of ironic because I'm notamurderer on discord in case you didn't know.


End file.
